Digimon:Digiguardians
by Zephyros
Summary: My own group of digi-people.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon except a few of them (Flunomon with his other forms, Eeveemon, Freezamon, & Slayermon.)  
  
Digimon: Digiguardians   
By:SaintAngemon  
  
"Hi, my name is Flunomon!" I said to a big creature.  
  
"My name is Mike. What are you?" the big creature said.  
  
"I'm a Digimon or you could say I'm a Digital Monster." I replied.  
  
Mike got up off the ground and started to walk away. I followed him.  
  
"Why are you following me?" Mike said in a grumpy way.  
  
"I'm your Digimon. That band at your wrist is a kind of Digivice. I have one around the blade of top of my head." I replied nicely.  
  
Mike looked at the band then at me. He picked me up and carried me in his arms.  
  
Mike walked for about half an hour looking for something.  
  
"Hey Mike!" a voice called out from a nearby bush.  
  
"I finally found you!" Mike said.  
  
"Mike, who or what is that?" I asked.  
  
"That's my friend, Amy! We were sent here together." Mike said back.  
  
"My name is Koromon!" my friend said from Mike's friend's arms.  
  
"You have one too?" Mike asked Amy.  
  
"Yea. Koromon is my Digimon. See he has a Digivice around his ear." Amy said pointing to Koromon's right ear.  
  
Mike put me down and took a laptop computer off his back. He opened the laptop and tried to operate it. I watched from behind. The screen went dark blue with a white message.  
  
The message said:  
After darkness falls,  
Three lights will shine,  
To wash away the dark.  
The lights will leave,  
But gain one more.  
The four lights together,  
Will bring forth a weapon,  
To banish darkness forever.  
The keys to the weapon,  
Are in eight bands.  
The lights must find them,  
Or lose the war.  
  
The screen went black and the computer went off.  
  
"What was on the screen? It looks like you saw a ghost." Amy asked Mike.  
  
"Nothing! There's nothing wrong!" Mike said back.  
  
Mike put the computer on his back again and picked me up.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Mike asked Amy, Koromon and me.  
  
"It sounds like wings." I replied.  
  
A huge, red, flying beetle came into view.  
  
"That is Kwaggumon! He is a bad Digimon!" Koromon said.  
  
"RUN!" I yelled.  
  
All four of us ran to the east. We ran until we came to a cliff.  
  
"Bubble Spray!" Koromon and I said as we let loose with a ton of bubbles.  
  
The bubbles didn't even hurt Kwaggumon.  
  
"Koromon Digivolves to…Agumon!" one voice said.  
  
"Flunomon Digivolves to…Pidgeymon!" another voice said.  
  
"Pepper Breath! Bubble Twister!" Agumon and I said together.  
  
Kwaggumon flew away in shame because Agumon and I had defeated him.  
  
"Good job! Pidgeymon is it?" Mike said.  
  
"My name is Pidgeymon." I said.  
  
"My name is Agumon." My friend said.  
  
"Cool! You guys digivolved." Amy said with a huge grin.  
  
"Lets see if we can find some other people here." Mike said to Amy.  
  
I flew by Mike while Agumon walked beside Amy.  
  
We walked for hours by a river until we found the beach.  
  
"Man, I forgot my swimming suit at my house. I should have brought it to school." Amy said joking around with Mike.  
  
"That would be funny." Mike said back.  
  
Mike made a fire while Amy fished for dinner. I picked some berries with Agumon to go with the fish Amy caught.  
  
We were eating dinner when a spout of water shot out of the ocean and hit Mike, pushing him against a nearby rock.  
  
Shellmon showed up and blasted Amy against another rock.  
  
"Pepper Breath! Bubble Twister!" Agumon and I said.  
  
Shellmon shot a tentacle at Amy and one at Mike.  
  
"Help Agumon! I can't breath!" Amy could barely say.  
  
"Help Pidgeymon!" I said as I ran out of air.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!" a voice said.  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!" a different voice said.  
  
"Arctic Wing!" I yelled as I let forth my attack, which was a blue bird-like shape that was colder than ice.  
  
"Digi Nova Blast!" Greymon said as he spit out a ball of fire.  
  
Shellmon went flying from the force of the attacks.  
  
Greymon went back to Agumon and I went back to Pidgeymon.  
  
"You all right?" I asked Mike and Amy.  
  
"We have felt better, but we are okay." Mike replied.  
  
"Let's move away from the ocean." I said.  
  
Mike led the group into the forest. Mike made a bed of leaves for Amy then made one for himself. I slept in a tree while Agumon slept by Amy.  
  
The next day we went off to find other people.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
"What was that?" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"That was Meramon. He is a nice Digimon who helps others." I said.  
  
Meramon came running toward us. He sent fireballs at Agumon and me.  
  
"Bubble Twister!" I yelled.  
  
A black gear went flying out of Meramon's back.  
  
"Thanks very much. That black gear really hurt! Maybe I might help you later, if you need any help." Meramon said rubbing his back.  
  
The group and I left Meramon and headed toward Infinity Mountain. The reason was the black gears were coming from that direction.  
  
We walked for hours and hours when night came on us. We made a wonderful little campsite and were about to go to sleep when Slayermon attacked us.  
  
"That's Slayermon. He is a ruthless Digimon. He will do anything if given the right amount of payment." I told Mike and Amy.  
  
"Stand still so I can do as Devimon asks. Sword Slash!" Slayermon said with a snarl.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to...Artomon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing!" I yelled.  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to...Greymon!"  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled.  
  
Slayermon was left as a heap of Digimon on the ground.  
  
"Who's Devimon?" Mike asked me.  
  
"Devimon is a sinister Digimon. He rules over all the evil Digimon." I replied.  
  
They went to bed but I stayed up to watch for trouble.  
  
I fell asleep and was woken up by Mike in the morning.  
  
We continued on our way for the next three days without trouble. We found many friendly Digimon who helped us but no bad Digimon. Mike and Amy were glad we didn't find any bad Digimon.  
  
"Pidgeymon, what do you think that message that was on my computer the day Amy and I appeared in the Digiworld meant?" Mike asked me in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know!" I answered.  
  
We got to Infinity Mountain around noontime. We started to climb. We got about half way up the mountain when night fell on us. We made a campsite and everyone went to bed except me. I was going to stand guard while the other slept. Agumon took over watch around midnight.  
  
We start our climb early the next morning. We got about another forth the way up when a new Digimon appeared.  
  
"That's Freezamon. He's a good Digimon. He won't hurt us." I said.  
  
"Give me the kids. I must take them to Devimon. They are to be killed" Freezamon said.  
  
"Yes, give us the kids!" Ogremon said.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing! Nova Blast!" Greymon and I said letting loose our attacks.  
  
Far above Devimon was watching the fight.  
  
"So, the Digimon won't give up the humans. They made a bad decision." Devimon said to himself.  
  
Devimon knocked some rocks loose and disappeared.  
  
"Arctic Wing! Nova Blast!" Greymon and I said as we let loose our attacks to break the rocks that were falling toward Mike and Amy.  
  
The rocks became dust and the dust covered Mike and Amy. They looked funny with all the dust on them.  
  
We walked around when we found a mansion. We needed a place to sleep. We when inside the house.  
  
"Hello, anyone here?" Mike said.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"What's that smell? It's food!" Amy said.  
  
We ran in the direction of the smells. There was a long table filled with food. Turkeys, hams, potatoes and much, much more food.  
  
"Hello, My name is Eeveemon!" a small Digimon said, who was siting in a chair.  
  
"Why do you have that band around your tail? It looks like the bands we have." Amy said.  
  
"Amy, I have something to tell you. The day we got here I got a message on my computer. Only Pidgeymon and I saw the screen." Mike said.  
  
Mike took his computer off his back and opened it. He called up the message he had gotten the day he appeared in the Digiworld. He showed Amy the message.  
  
"There are two more people who are going to join us in the fight." Mike said.  
  
We ate the food in about an hour.  
  
Mike and Amy went looking around and found some hot tubs to bathe in. They put a wall between the two hot tubs and took baths. They needed the baths.  
  
Mike and Amy went to bed in soft feather beds with their Digimon in their own beds.  
  
Devimon appeared along with Ogremon and Freezamon.  
  
"Are you afraid of the dark, Pidgeymon?" Mike said as he and I walked into the hall.   
  
"No, I wanted to keep you company." I said back.  
  
"Hand over the Digiguardain!" Freezamon said standing in front of Mike and me.  
  
"Never! Guys Time for Battle." I shouted.  
  
Devimon stepped out of the shadows and confronted me.  
  
"Your Devimon? Leave me and Amy alone." Mike shouted at Devimon.  
  
"I don't need this illusion anymore." Devimon said as the mansion disappeared.  
  
" Time for you two to lose. I will scatter you two over File Island so you can't battle me." Devimon said as he pushed the bed Amy was in into the air.  
  
"Freezamon, destroy these pest." Devimon said pointing at Mike and me.  
  
"Yes master!" Freezamon said in a low voice.  
  
Mike's Digivice fell from the bed mike was sleeping in and right into Mike's hands.  
  
Freezamon was about to attack Mike when Mike's Digivice lit up and turned Freezamon good.  
  
"You no longer will control me. I would rather die than to be your slave. Fist of Ice!" Freezamon said.  
  
"You stand no chance of defeating me." Devimon shouted.  



	2. Part 2

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon.(Except Flunomon and his forms,Eeveemon and her forms,& Ballmon and her forms.)  
  
"Artomon, Digivolve so I can get to Amy!" Mike said.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to… Artomon!"  
  
Mike jumped on my back and I flew to the bed Amy was still in. Eeveemon was also on Amy's bed with Amy and Agumon. They others got on my back. I flew them all back down to the ground.  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing! Nova Blast!"   
  
"You can't beat me!" Devimon said as he absorbed Ogremon and about 30 black gears.  
  
"You will fall! For you are evil and good wins over all evil." A familiar voice said.  
  
"Jessica?" Mike and Amy said at the same time.  
  
Amy and Mike's friend, Jessica, came flying off a rock pile on a skateboard.  
  
"Eeveemon Digivolve!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"Eeveemon Digivolves to…Vapormon!" a voice said.  
  
"Water Blast! Arctic Wing! Nova Blast! Fist of Ice!" we all said as we attacked.  
  
"You think that hurt!' Devimon said.  
  
Devimon shot a black beam out of his hand that cover Freezamon, Greymon and me. He tried to grab Jessica but Vapormon got in the way. Devimon squeezed Vapormon as hard as he could.  
  
"Vapormon! Don't let him hurt you!" Jessica shouted to her Digimon.  
  
"Vapormon Digivolves to…Icemon!" A voice said.  
  
"Ice Blast!" Icemon said.  
  
Spots of ice appeared on Devimon. He was turned to ice. He couldn't move an inch.  
  
"All together!" Mike yelled.  
  
"Fist of Ice! Nova Blast! Arctic Wing! Ice Blast!" We said together as we let loose our attacks at Devimon.  
  
Devimon broke into many shards of ice and fell to the ground.  
  
"We won. You guys are the best!" Jessica shouted as Vapormon landed on the ground right next to her.  
  
"You are for sure the Digiguardians. The group who will bring peace to our world by defeating the evil for try to take over the Digiworld." Freezamon said.  
  
The pile of rocks Jessica had jumped off of on her skateboard started to come apart. A black device was planted in the ground under the rock pile.  
  
The device turned on and a white beam came up. In the beam was a hologram of a human.  
  
"Hello Digiguardians. I am Izzy. I'm talking to you from far away on the island of Server. Evil Digimon have taken over the whole island. You need to find the tags and crest to make your Digimon digivolve to the ultimate stage. I need your help!" the hologram of a human said.  
  
"Where is the island?" Mike asked Izzy.  
  
"Oh yea, you're from Earth not the Digiworld. I'll send a map to your computer. But please come help me." Izzy said as the hologram turned to static then to nothing.  
  
Mike took his computer from his back and opened it. He typed for a few minutes then said," Guys, Server is a long was away. How would we get there? We would have to travel days over the ocean."  
  
"We could build a raft out of trees." Amy said.  
  
"I'll help you. I could also get some others to help." Freezamon said.  
  
Freezamon left and Agumon, Vapormon and I started to bring down trees to make the raft. Freezamon came back with Meramon, Elecmon and Ivymon.  
  
We all work on knocking trees down while Meramon burned off all the branches. Amy made a sail out of leaves. The whole boat was done in only an hour.  
  
We were about to leave when Ogremon came up to attack us. Freezamon attacked back. Ogremon was defeated. Freezamon used all his energy in his attack, so he went back down to Digiegg form.  
  
We sent sail for Server right after the battle. We had gotten about 50 miles from File Island, because there was a strong wind blowing in the direction if of Server, when a shadow appeared under our raft.  
  
A big tail came out of the water and hit the raft, breaking it into small pieces. The raft was only splinters.  
  
"It's Whamon. He roams the seas helping other Digimon. He shouldn't hurt us." Agumon said.  
  
Whamon opened his huge mouth and swallowed Amy, Mike, Jessica, Vapormon, Agumon and me.  
  
When we came to his stomach, I saw a black gear in the top of his stomach. I flew up and pulled the black gear out.  
  
"Thanks for getting that gear out of my stomach! Since I destroyed your raft, I'll give you a ride. Where you going" Whamon said.  
  
"We're going to the island of Server!" Mike said.  
  
"That will take about 6 days to get there." Whamon said.  
  
We got out of Whamon through his blowhole. We sat on his back. Mike, Amy and Jessica sat together talking about home. They all missed their homes.  
  
"Whamon, do you know where the tags and/or crests are?" Amy asked Whamon.  
  
"I once saw a store in a little alcove. Want me to take you to the store because the tags or crests maybe inside? You'll have to go back inside me so I can dive." Whamon said to Amy.  
  
"Sure take us there!" Jessica said.  
  
Whamon dove down and swam for about 10 minutes when he came to the alcove.  
  
"Here we are! The store is right ahead." Whamon said as he opened his mouth to let us out.  
  
We entered the store and split up. Vapormon was the one to find the box of tags. She had stumbled across them on a low shelf.   
  
We went back to Whamon and went back to the surface. We got back up just in time to see a beautiful sunset. Mike and Amy sat right next to each other, just staring at the sunset together.  
  
We spent the next 6 days just sitting on Whamon's back. Jessica did some skateboarding because Whamon's back was huge. Mike did a lot of work with his computer.  
  
Finally we reached Server. We sled off Whamon right onto the shore.  
  
"Thanks Whamon! We really appreciated the ride." Mike said.  
  
We started to walk to the west to find Izzy. We were walking when we came to a village of Ballmons. We were allowed to enter the village and have dinner with them. We were given much food to eat.  
  
A piece of the wall in a nearby tower started to glow and shrink. Mike's tag was also glowing. It was Mike's crest.  
  
The Ballmon were about to have a ceremony for when one of their kind, who would digivolve to Voltmon. Voltmon was the rookie form for the Ballmon.  
  
The ceremony was almost done when a huge hologram of a Digimon appeared in the sky.  
  
"Aye, I am Etemon. Hello and good-bye Digiguardians. I will defeat you!" the hologram said.  
  
"Ballmon Digivolves to…Voltmon!"  
  
"Thunder Ball Strike!" Voltmon said doing his attack at the hologram.  
  
The hologram disappeared leaving the sky black from it being the night. The Ballmon let us sleep in their village for the night.  
  
The next day we left the Ballmon village around 9:00am. We had gone about 500 feet when a Ballmon came rolling right in front of Mike.  
  
"May I join your group for awhile?" the Ballmon asked.  
  
"You may join us for now." Mike replied.  
  
We continued on our way. We walked for many days in a desert when a huge ship pulled up.  
  
A Numemon came to the rail.  
  
"Could we board the ship?" Jessica said with a pout.  
  
The Numemon let the boarding ramp come down to pick us up. Amy and Jessica went to a room while Mike went to the pool with Agumon and me while Ballmon went to the dining room because he smelled food.  
  
The captain watch as Mike went for a swim. The captain exploded exposing his true form, Cockatorimon. He tried to contact Etemon to tell him that he had the Digiguardians on his ship. He couldn't get contact with Etemon.  
  
"I'll take care of the Digiguardians myself!" Cockatorimon said to himself.  
  
Cockatorimon went to a pipe and yelled to the Numemon crew," Numemon, if you can catch the Digiguardians for me you will get an extra piece of bread with your dinner tonight!"  
  
The Numemon came to the deck and threw a net at Mike. He was caught up in the net. Cockatorimon came and grabbed Mike's tag and crest.  
  
"Hand over the tag, Cockatorimon!" I said.  
  
"Petrafire!" Cockatorimon yelled doing his attack. Agumon and I turned into stone.   
  
Cockatorimon ran to the dining room and turned Ballmon into stone. He then ran to the room where Amy and Jessica were taking their showers. No one was in the room. Amy and Jessica had gotten out a window.  
  
Cockatorimon went running after Amy and Jessica. They were dressed in only towels.  
  
"Stop so I can turn you into stone like your pals!" Cockatorimon said.  
  
"Never! Vapormon do your stuff!" Jessica said.  
  
"Vapormon Digivolves to…Icemon!"  
  
"Ice Blast!" Icemon said.  
  
Cockatorimon went flying right into a smoke pipe. He also dropped Mike's tag and Amy caught it. Agumon, Ballmon and I turned back to normal.  
  
All the Numemon ran off the ship and we followed suit.  
  
We were back to walking in the desert. Amy heard a sound and saw the ship come at a fast speed right at us.  
  
"Ballmon Digivalves to…Voltmon!"  
  
"Thunder Ball Strike!" Voltmon said doing his attack at the ship.  
  
The ship didn't even slow down from Voltmon's hit. It just kept coming.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing!" I said doing my attack.  
  
The ship was blown into dust from my attack. One piece of the hull was still there.  
  
Amy's tag started to glow. The piece of hull started to glow. The hull piece grew smaller and became Amy's crest.  
  
We camped right where we were that night. The group was asleep except for Voltmon. He was the night guard.  
  
At around midnight Voltmon heard a yell from above. She looked up and saw a human falling from the sky. Voltmon ran to where the human had hit the ground.  
  
"Hello I'm Voltmon!"  
  
"What are you?" the girl who had fallen from the sky asked Voltmon.  
  
"First come to my camp. There are other humans who can talk to you." Voltmon said putting out his hand to the girl.  
  
Voltmon woke Amy then Mike then Jessica to talk with the girl.  
  
"What's your name?" Jessica asked.  
  
"My name is Marle." The girl replied.  
  
"By the way, what is that and where are we?" Marle said pointing at Voltmon.  
  
"Voltmon is a Digimon or Digital Monster and we are on the island of Server in the Digiworld." Mike said back.  
  
"Since I'm new, could I stay with you guys for awhile?" Marle asked.  
  
"Sure you can stay with us." Amy said.  
  
We all went to sleep for the rest of the night except Agumon who was the watch for the other half of the night.  
  
We left and walked for hours the next day when we came to a holo-device. It turned on showing Izzy.  
  
"Welcome Digiguardians and friends. Marle welcome to the Digiworld. How goes your fighting the evil Digimon, Digiguardians?" Izzy said  
  
"We're doing fine. Anything new for you to tell us?" Mike said to Izzy.  
  
"I have something for you. Mike look on your computer under Digimon Analyzer. With it you can identify any Digimon. I need to go now. Oh before I forget Marle, Voltmon is your Digimon." Izzy said as the device turned off.  
  
Mike opened his computer and did as told. He looked up Freezamon. There was the information about Freezamon.  
  
"We can now look up any Digimon we have seen!" Mike said.  
  
We continue on our way when a bright light caught Marle's eye. She picked up the item. It was a tag with a crest in it already. The crest had a tear-like picture on it.  
  
We went days just walking until we came to black box in the sand. I put my computer on top of the box and hooked my computer to the box. The box was a terminal of Etemon's Dark Network.  
  
"You have some mail!" Amy said pointing to my mail icon on the side of my screen.  
  
"Help me! I need your help. Etemon is going to hurt me. Please get to me and save me from Etemon." A voice said.  
  
A doorway opened up in the side of a nearby hill. We entered and found hieroglyphics. We had encountered them before on File Island.   
  
Mike did some typing on his computer then said, "Amy these are the same kind of hieroglyphics we found on File Island except these are a little different. This is incredible!"  



	3. Part 3

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon.(Except Flunomon and his forms, Eeveemon and her forms,& Ballmon and her forms.)  
  
Mike did more typing and found out something important. He said that Amy, Jessica, Marle and he were only bytes of information and their real bodies were still on Earth.   
  
"Let go help the person Etemon is going to hurt! We need to help him!" Marle said.  
  
"All I need to do is to click on the guys name and there we go." Mike said as the other end opened to show a pyramid.  
  
"That pyramid is where our prisoner is." Mike said with a smile.  
  
In front of the pyramid, Etemon was standing with his minions. He was trying to find the kids because he had found their signatures in the area of the pyramid.  
  
We all crept silently to the pyramid. Mike had found a map of the pyramid and had found a back way in. We walked around following what Mike said. We were really close to the person who sent the e-mail when we came to a firewall. Mike checked his computer and we got through safely.  
  
A Digimon was standing in a glass pyramid in the middle of the room.  
  
"That's Datamon. His vanished without a trace many, many years ago." I said.  
  
"I was in a battle with Etemon and I lost. That was one of my rare miscalculations. Etemon forced me to be his Webmaster for his Dark Network. I have repaired myself without him knowing. I'll do anything for you if you will get me out." Datamon said talking with a direct connect to Mike's computer.  
  
"Amy go over to that lever and pull it up." Mike said pointing to a lever a few feet away from him.  
  
"20,45,37." Mike mumbled to himself.  
  
"Now push the lever up, that's the last step." Mike said to Amy when Etemon attacked.  
  
"Why don't they get it? Don't trust everyone!" Etemon said.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!"  
  
"Vapormon Digivolves to…Icemon!"  
  
"Voltmon Digivolves to…Joltmon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing! Ice Blast! Nova Blast! Thunder Staff Strike!" Greymon, Icemon, Joltmon and I said.  
  
One of the pieces of glass hit and pinned Icemon to the wall. Icemon went back down to Vapormon.  
  
Jessica ran over to Vapormon and helped her up. Datamon came flying toward Jessica and Vapormon. He grabbed a hold of the two and flew away out a doorway. Mike went running after Datamon while the others tried to hold Etemon back.  
  
"Jessica!" I heard Mike yell.  
  
"Thunder Staff Strike!" Joltmon yelled as he blinded Etemon so we could get away.  
  
Greymon and I blast a hole in the roof and got out before Etemon could see us leave.  
  
Later that night, Mike was kicking himself for letting Datamon take Jessica.  
  
'I shouldn't of let Datamon free. I'm stupid!" Mike yelled at himself.  
  
"It's not your fault, Datamon tricked us. He fooled all of us not just you." Marle said.  
  
Everyone went to bed except me. I was the guard because Etemon was near. I started to fall asleep when Mike came up behind me.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. Datamon taking Jessica and Vapormon has shone me something. I'm the one responsible for this group. I'm a bad leader and friend." Mike said.  
  
"You're a great leader and friend. Would a bad person get a nice Digimon like me?" I asked Mike.  
  
"I don't think so!" Mike said back.  
  
"Tomorrow I'm going to go get our friends back!" Mike said with authority.  
  
Mike left and I thought he had gone to bed. He really was working on his computer to find where Jessica and Vapormon were.  
  
Mike was awake all night working on his computer. He was intent on rescuing Jessica and Vapormon.  
  
In the morning, Marle was the first to wake up. She saw that mike wasn't where she last saw him sleeping. She walked around and found Mike at his computer.  
  
"Morning Marle!" Mike said cheerfully.  
  
"Have you been working all night?" Marle asked.  
  
"Yes! Over the night I found a way to get to Jessica!" Mike said.  
  
The others woke up and Mike filled everyone in on his plan. His plan was he and I would go inside the pyramid and rescue Jessica and Vapormon while Amy, Agumon, Marle and Voltmon would serve as a distraction to get Etemon and his bad Digimon away from the Pyramid.  
  
Meanwhile inside the pyramid, Jessica woke up.  
  
"Where am I?" Jessica said lightly.  
  
"You are my prisoner! Your little Digimon can't help you now!" Datamon said with an evil smile.  
  
"Why did you take me and Vapormon prisoners?" Jessica asked Datamon.  
  
"I needed a test subject. I believe the power for your Digimon doesn't come from you but from the devices you have with you." Datamon said.  
  
"You said you would give me my crest!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"Your crest is right here." Datamon said as he hit some buttons and Jessica's tag appeared then a hand appeared with her crest. The crest was put into the tag.  
  
"Now hold still!" Datamon said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jessica said.  
  
"I'm making a copy of you!" Datamon said.  
  
Outside the pyramid, Mike's plan was starting. Greymon would attack first.  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon said letting loose with his attack multiple times.  
  
All the Digimon around started to go after Greymon.  
  
"Thunder Staff Strike!" Joltmon said doing his attack from a different angle. Greymon and Joltmon ran away from the pyramid. Etemon was soon to follow them. Mike and I ran as fast as we could to the back entrance. We ran through the pyramid as fast as we could but our path kept being interrupted by debris.  
  
Outside, Etemon had gotten up to Joltmon and Greymon. They tried to attack but Etemon dodged every attempt. He attacked and Greymon and Joltmon went back down to their rookie states. Etemon figured out that Mike was inside the pyramid and came back to the pyramid.  
  
We had almost reached the room Datamon had Jessica when Etemon stepped in front of us.  
  
"Nice Try, but you lose!" Etemon said.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Mike, get our friends! I'll hold off Etemon." I said.  
  
Mike ran through the last firewall and was in the room.  
  
Etemon and I fought but in the end he shoved me into the firewall and I lost.  
  
During the battle, Mike saw the copy of Jessica and thought it was Jessica but found out it wasn't real.  
  
Datamon started to give the copy Jessica's tag and Digivice when Mike grabbed both and gave them to Jessica. Datamon opened a portal to the center of Etemon's Dark Network. That's when the firewall came down.  
  
Mike, Jessica, Vapormon and I left while Etemon bothered with Datamon.  
  
" Datamon how nice of you to get have a place for me to put you to death." Etemon said with a smile.  
  
"Dark Network!" Etemon said as he tossed a green ball at Datamon. Datamon fell into the hole. He launched small chips into the dark network.  
  
"Those were computer viruses I tossed into your network. They will absorb everything." Datamon said as he grabbed Etemon's leg.  
  
All the evil Digimon outside flew toward the pyramid. Inside, Datamon and Etemon flew into the ball of black wires. Etemon wouldn't allow himself to be absorbed. The Dark Network bonded with Etemon. He destroyed the pyramid all together.  
  
"I'm back, you pathetic Digiguardians." Etemon yelled from high in the air.  
  
He tossed a green ball toward Amy. It hit her knocking her back. Right before she would of hit a huge chunk of metal, I jumped and caught her.  
  
Etemon tossed a green ball at Amy but I got in the way and it hit me.  
  
"Why did you protect me, Mike?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm the one responsible for all you. I have to protect all of you." Mike chocked out.  
  
From under Mike's shirt, his crest glowed with a bright light.  
  
"Artomon Digivolves to…Metal Artomon!"   
  
"All right, Artomon went to his ultimate stage!" Mike said running out of breath.  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blaster!" Metal Artomon said as he attacked Etemon.  
  
Etemon dodged Metal Artomon and hit his with a very powerful ball.  
  
"Why do my friend's have to get hurt. I can't stand people being hurt." Marle yelled.  
  
"Joltmon Digivolves to…Metal Joltmon!"  
  
"Metal Staff Strike! Electrify!" Metal Joltmon yelled doing her attack.  
  
"Metal Artomon! Metal Joltmon! Work together to defeat Etemon." Mike yelled.  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast! Metal Thunder Claw!" Metal Joltmon and I said doing our strongest attacks at Etemon.  
  
Etemon was completely destroyed but a warp was left in his place. Mike and I were pulled into the warp, where I went down to Flunomon.   
  
We landed in a patch of grass in a park. A little girl came up to me and started to pick me up when Mike grabbed me back.  
  
Mike ran toward the gate to the park. He tried to hide me so people wouldn't ask.  
  
"Flunomon, I think were on Earth. This is the town I live in." Mike said with a smile.  
  
Mike took me to his house. He said there should have been someone home but nobody was there. Mike made something for us to eat then Mike flopped down onto the couch. Mike turned the TV on and was watching the news when we both saw Seadramon in a news picture. Then we saw Tranomon in another news picture.  
  
"Flunomon, There's something wrong with Earth and the Digiworld!" Mike said.  
  
Mike jumped off the couch and ran to his room. He stuffed his backpack with items. He put 6 notebooks, many pencils, some food and other stuff. He also grabbed his rollerblades and skateboard and we ran outside.  
  
We got to the corner when we saw Ogremon just standing behind some people. A nearby light turned green from red and Ogremon attacked.  
  
"Bubble Spray!" I yelled doing my attack.  
  
"Flunomon Digivolve!" Mike yelled to me.  
  
I tried but couldn't Digivolve.  
  
I led Ogremon down again and Mike attacked with about 5 punches to Ogremon's back.  
  
"Flunomon Digivolves to…Pidgeymon!"  
  
A portal opened right above the battle. It takes Ogremon then me. Mike garbs a hold of me and we flew back to the Digiworld.  
  
We landed in the same spot we had left from but nobody was there. Everyone was gone.  
  
There was a road nearby and Mike put on his blades and bladed down the road with me flying above him. We went for hours until we found a diner.  
  
Agumon was outside in the front. He was trying to get more customers for the diner.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Agumon said.  
  
"Agumon, Where's Amy?" Mike asked.  
  
"She's in the kitchen." Agumon said back.  
  
Mike went around the side and through the back door to the kitchen. Amy was hunched over a pot.  
  
"If you stay like that too long, you'll stay that way." Mike said jokingly.  
  
"Mike!" Amy exclaimed.   
"Where are Jessica and Marle?" Mike asked.  
  
"We split up. First Jessica left then Marle. They thought they had good ideas on how to find you." Amy replied.  
  
"How did you get here?" Mike asked next.  
  
After the others left, Agumon and I were walking and found this bat-like Digimon named DemiDevimon. He led us to this diner because we were hungry. I tried to pay the bill but my money wasn't accepted. I was put to work to work off my bill. I was only supposed to work 3 days but I keep dropping stuff and days or weeks are added to my time. Would you help me pay off my bill?" Amy said  
  
"Sure, I help you!" Mike replied.  
  
We spent the next few days working but Amy kept dropping stuff and we had to work longer. Mike and I met Vegimon, the manager, and DigiTamamon, the owner of the diner.  
  
After about 2 weeks of working, Mike was tried of working.  
  
"DigiTamamon, Amy and I have work long enough to pay for the whole diner. Let us go on our way." Mike said to DigiTamamon.  
  
"Get back to work, or you'll be sorry!" DigiTamamon said.  
  
"What are you going to do, bore us to death?" Mike said back.  
  
DigiTamamon grew bigger and attacked us.  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!"  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndrome!" DigiTamamon said doing his attack.  
  
Vegimon grabbed Mike by wrapping his tentacles around him and said," Amy, get back to work our your friend is died."  
  
"Amy, Don't do it. I can deal with this weed!" Mike said.  
  
"Artomon Digivolves to…Metal Artomon!"  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast!" I said attacking Vegimon.  
  
"I hate these bullies. I was scared of them but not anymore. Greymon get them!" Amy hollered.  
  
As soon as the word exited Amy's mouth, her crest lit up light the sun.  
  
"Greymon Digivolves to…Metal Greymon!" a voice said. 


	4. Part 4

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon.(Except Flunomon and his forms, Eeveemon and her forms,& Skull Freezamon.)  
  
"Go get them Metal Greymon!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Giga Blaster!" Metal Greymon said doing his attack at DigiTamamon.  
  
DigiTamamon was destroyed completely. Vegimon ran away in fright.  
  
Metal Greymon went down to Koromon and I went down to Flunomon.   
  
"Amy, Let's find the others" Mike said.  
  
"How am I going to stay up with you if you have your blades?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's why I brought my skateboard. You can use it and carry Koromon in your backpack." Mike replied.  
  
Mike and Amy put Koromon and me in their backpack and went on the search for the others.  
  
Mike and Amy went on for hours looking when Jessica appeared with Eeveemon.  
  
"Jessica, where were you?" Mike asked.  
  
"Here's my story. After I left Amy and Marle, I was just walking around when I saw a sign with a strange message on it. I don't remember the message. I turned around to leave and there was another sign. Every direction there was a sign then the rock under my feet gave way. Vapormon and I just fell into a dark pit.  
  
A voice said something and a pool toy appear for me to float on. The toy popped and I fell again. I landed or really stop in this strange place. Vademon told me to give up my curiosity. Really he just took it from me. I was just floating around molding my body into the letters of the alphabet. Vapormon got so bummed out she de-digivoloved to Puffmon, her fresh stage.  
  
Vademon came back and asked for my tag and crest. I gave it up because I didn't think I needed it. Puffmon convinced me to come to my senses. She went in and got my tag and crest plus my curiosity back. Puffmon went up to Vapormon then Icemon then through my crest she went to Were Icemon, her ultimate stage. She destroyed Vademon with her Ice Wolf Claw. She then went down to as you see her now." Jessica said to both Mike and Amy.  
  
The group slept on the ground near where Jessica had been found. They were happy to be back together.  
  
The next day after about 3 hours of searching Jessica found a holo-device that had a message on it. She started the message and found it was for the group. She called the others over and they listened to the message.  
  
The message was from Marle and it said," Friends, I leave this message to tell you something. I was told by Izzy that I have a different adventure than you. I have gone on my own adventure. I hope our paths will cross again soon."  
  
We continued on our path for about 5 days when we came to a valley. The sky turned black like night and a carriage appeared in the sky. A door opened and a casket fell toward the ground but the lid popped off about mid-flight. A dark figure with a cape descended to the ground.  
  
DemiDevimon came flying into the valley from the carriage.  
  
"May I introduce, Myotismon, Ruler of the dark." DemiDevimon said.  
  
"So you are the Digiguardians. You don't look that strong. I'll easily defeat you." Myotismon said to us.  
  
"Flunomon Digivolves to…Pidgeymon!"  
  
"Koromon Digivolves to…Agumon!"  
  
"Eeveemon Digivolves to…Vapormon!"  
  
"Bubble Twister! Pepper Breath! Water Blast!" Vapormon, Agumon and I said.  
  
Myotismon easily dodged each attack.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon said doing an attack.   
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!"  
  
"Vapormon Digivolves to…Icemon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing! Nova Blast! Ice Blast!" we said doing our attacks.  
  
Myotismon dodged those attacks also.  
  
"Artomon Digivolves to…Metal Artomon!"  
  
"Greymon Digivolves to…Metal Greymon!"  
  
"Icemon Digivolves to…Were Icemon!"  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast! Giga Blaster! Ice Wolf Claw!" we said as we did our strongest attacks.  
  
Myotismon was hit hard by all three attacks and was sent flying back about 10 feet.  
  
"Everyone get on my back!" I said because Metal Greymon and Were Icemon had gone down to their training stage forms.  
  
I flew everyone out of the valley but I was weak so we were just right outside the valley near a stream.  
  
I went down to Flunomon. All three of us Digimon were tired. We needed a rest for some reason.  
  
In the sky there was a crack of lightning and Myotismon's voice saying, "I'll get you Digiguardians!"  
  
We slept by the stream that night. The next morning we went to look for Izzy. We found a holo-device that turned on from Izzy.  
  
"Digiguardains, I have some good news and some bad news. Which you want to hear first?" the hologram said.  
  
"The good news first!" Amy chirped.  
  
"The good news is I know stuff about the 4th Digiguardian. He is from the city you all live in. The bad news is Myotismon also knows of the 4th Digiguardian. He will stop at nothing to kill the last guardian. Stop Myotismon!" Izzy said as the device turned off  
  
We walked to Myotismon's castle. On the way to the castle we Digivolved. We sent Vapormon and Agumon in the castle in disguise. They joined Myotismon's so-called army that was just a few Digimon lead by Nanimon. Mike, Amy, Jessica and I waited outside the castle for hours. Finally Agumon and Vapormon came to get us.  
  
I flew each person up to a window one at a time. They weren't too hard to carry.  
  
We walked for a few minutes when we came to a huge room where Myotismon was with many Digimon. He opened some huge doors with an incantation and went through. A Gabumon stepped out of the shadows and attacked us.   
  
"Bubble Twister!" I yelled as I attacked Gabumon.  
  
Gabumon was knocked through the doors right before they closed. We exited the castle and got to the same holo-device.  
  
"Izzy, We couldn't get through the gate to Earth. Is there another way?" Mike said to the hologram of Izzy.  
  
"Come to my house so we can talk!" Izzy said.  
  
"Where is your house?" Amy asked.  
  
"Follow the light!" Izzy said as the holo-device turned off.  
  
A huge light was going in a circle in the late afternoon sky. We followed the light till we came to its source, the middle of a nearby lake.  
  
The lake parted and there were stairs going down to Izzy's house.  
  
When we got to the bottom of the steps, we when standing on a lush green grass.  
  
"Izzy!" Mike hollered.  
  
"I'm not deaf! I'm also not that old!" Izzy said in a grumpy sort of way.  
  
"Welcome to my house. Come inside!" Izzy said calmly.  
  
We followed him inside his house. Izzy made us a great dinner and he let us sleep inside for that night. He also told us about the cards that we needed to use to open the doors to Earth. There were ten cards but only nine slots in the area for the cards.  
  
During the night Mike was talking with Izzy about the Digimon Analyzer.  
  
"Izzy, I can only look up Digimon that I have seen not any Amy or Jessica have seen!" Mike said.  
  
"Ok, I'll work on that and get your computer back to you in the morning. Now go to bed." Izzy said.  
  
In the morning there was a huge breakfast set out for us. After we had eaten Izzy came in the room.  
  
"Hey Mike, Here's your computer. You just have to connect a person's Digivice to this port and you can download all the info on all Digimon that person has seen. As soon as you have enter Myotismon's castle, I my not contact you. Good Luck!" Izzy said.  
  
We went back to Myotismon's castle and got to the room where the gate was to go to Earth.  
  
"Mike, I think you should be the one to choose the cards to go in the slots. You're the smartest one in the group and you're also the leader on the group." Jessica said.  
  
"I agree!" Amy said.  
  
"Ok, I'll choose the cards." Mike said.  
  
Mike sat down on the floor and took out his computer. He looked at all the Digimon from the cards. There were Freezamon, Agumon, Pidgeymon, DigiTamamon, Vademon, Monzeamon, Kuwaggamon, Gabumon, DemiDevimon and Kokatorimon. I looked up all of them but Vademon and Monzeamon.  
  
"Amy, Jessica, could I see your Digivices?" Mike asked.  
  
"Here you go!" Amy and Jessica said as they handed Mike their Digivices.  
  
Mike hooked the Digivices into the port Izzy had added and downloaded the info on Vademon and Monzeamon. He handed the Digivices back to Amy and Jessica.  
  
"I've got it. Each line of slots going down represents a different type of Digimon. The types are Virus, Vaccine and Data. The stars in each slot mean Rookie, Champion and Ultimate!" Mike said happily.  
  
"But there are two cards in the rookie slot of the Vaccine column, Agumon and Pidgeymon!" Amy said.  
  
"You will not get in the way of Master Myotismon!" A Spider-like Digimon said.  
  
"That's Dokugumon. He's covered with virus parasite all over his body!" Mike said from looking at the Digimon Analyzer.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!"  
  
"Vapormon Digivolves to…Icemon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing! Nova Blast! Ice Blast!" we said.  
  
"Poison Cobweb!" Dokugumon said spitting out a web they made it so us Digimon couldn't move.  
  
"Icemon Digivolve!" Jessica said.  
  
"Icemon Digivolves to…Were Icemon!"  
  
Were Icemon cut Greymon and I free then went for Dokugumon.  
  
"Mike, Quick choose the right card so we can get out of here!" Amy shouted.  
  
Mike turned both the Pidgeymon card and the Agumon cards over and picked one. It came to be Agumon he picked. He put the card in the slot and the doors opened.  
  
"Everyone in the gate!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Were Icemon said as she destroying Dokugumon.  
  
She went down to Eeveemon and Jessica caught her. They were the last to enter the gate right as the doors closed.  
  
We were flying all around when we landed on a person's lawn.  
  
"Guys, We're back on Earth. But where is our Digimon. Maybe we did get the cards wrong and we don't have them." Amy said.  
  
"You can't get rid of us that easily!" Eeveemon said from behind Mike and Jessica.  
  
They turned around and saw us standing there with big smiles.  
  
Jessica picked Eeveemon up and put her in her backpack. Eeveemon would look strange on Earth. Agumon had to act like a stuffed toy and I was able to be active because I looked like a bird.  
  
Jessica left to go to her house and Amy followed Mike to his house. There was nobody home like when we had left.  
  
Mike and Amy just sat down and watched TV well Agumon and I could rest because there was nobody that would see us moving.  
  
After about two hours someone came home so Agumon and I had to act like stuffed toys.  
  
Amy spent the night at Mike's because her parents were stalled in New York City. I don't know where that is.  
  
The next day Mike, Amy and Jessica met at the park to figure out how to find the 4th guardian. Agumon had a sweatshirt on so he looked like a kid. I just flew around like a bird. Eeveemon was carried like a stuffed animal.  
  
Jessica was late. She said it was because her parents had made her clean her room before she could leave. Same thing had happened to Mike but he had help so it was done quickly.  
  
"How are we going to find the last guardian?" Mike said.  
  
"If he has a Digivice like we have, maybe we can track him or her." Amy replied.  
  
"That sounds like a great way, Jessica are you listening?" Mike said.  
  
"Oh sorry. Being back to Earth from the Digiworld just brought up a memory. About two years ago I remember I saw an Artomon and another Digimon fighting." Jessica said as she came out of a trance.  
  
"I saw an Artomon and another Digimon battle two years ago!" Mike and Amy said at the same time.  
  
"That must be why we are the guardians. We all saw the two Digimon battle. So, the last person had to have seen the battle also?" Mike said.   
  
"Amy, call all your friends. See if they saw two Digimon battle two years ago." Mike barked out.  
  
"Jessica, me and you are going to go on a hurt for the guardian by our Digivices." Mike said.  
  
Amy went to her house and Jessica and Mike went off to find the last kid.  
  
Meanwhile, in an abandoned building Myotismon was resting when DemiDevimon came in.  
  
"Master, we have enough copies of the crest that we can find the guardian." DemiDevimon said with an evil smile.  
  
"Give each one here a copy and I'll keep the original here with me!" Myotismon said back.  
  
Mike and Jessica were walking around the city searching for the last kid when a Digimon appeared.  
  
He was just walking around in big coat when he saw Jessica and Mike. The Digimon was Skull Freezamon. He was one of Myotismon's group. He tossed his coat off and went for Mike.  
  
"Bubble Twister!" I yelled doing my attack.  
  
Skull Freezamon just brushed the attack away.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing!" I yelled.  
  
"Eeveemon Digivolves to…Vapormon!"  
  
"Water Blast!" Eeveemon yelled.  
  
"Freezing Fire!" Skull Freezamon yelled.  
  
The attack hit Vapormon and sent her flying back.  
  
"Vapormon Digivolves to…Icemon!"  
  
"Artomon Digivolves to…Metal Artomon!"  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast! Ice Blast!"  
  
Skull Freezamon went flying.  
  
"Icemon Digivolves to…Were Icemon!"  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast! Ice Wolf Claw!"  
  
Skull Freezamon was sent back to the Digiworld because he had been defeated.  
  
We went back down to Rookie stage and ran away from the crowd that had gathered during the fight.  
  
Mike went back to his house for the night. He called Amy when he got home and found out none of our friends from 3 years ago had seen the Digimon battling.  
  
The next day Amy, Jessica and Mike went looking together. Mike's Digivice went off after about 2 hours. We followed the trail until we got to where the person was supposed to be. The person was not there and we couldn't find the signal of the person's Digivice.  
  
That night Mike was up late working on his computer when an icon of Izzy showed up.  
  
"Mike, I have a message for you. It is from Freezamon. I'll send it to you right now." The icon said.  
  
"Dear Digiguardians,  
I send you this letter to you because I need your help here on File Island. There has been an overthrow of evil all over File Island. I have not seen the evil but they have taken over. Help ME!!!!"  
  
"Izzy, What can we do to help him?" Mike asked.  
  
"First defeat Myotismon then do what is needed." Izzy said as he disappeared.  
  
Mike sent me to tell the other guardians but they were all asleep. I was flying to Mike's when I got a reading of the 4th Digiguardian. I went in the direction and came across a boy about 14 years old. He was skateboarding in the park. It was strange to see him. I also saw the Gabumon that was on Myotismon's side watching the kid. It was strange that Gabumon was not attacking the kid. A Gatomon came up beside Gabumon and talked a little bit with him. Gatomon and Gabumon went right up to the kid.  
  
The kid had a white band on his wrist and Gabumon had a band on his horn. The bands touched and a white light shined.  
  
I landed by Gabumon and the kid. I stayed hidden but Gabumon heard me land.  
  
"Come out!" Gabumon yelled.  
  
I came out and faced Gabumon.  
  
"Are you a Digiguardian?" I asked the kid.  
  
"That's what this Digimon say I am. This one here is my Digimon!" said the boy pointing at Gabumon.  
  
"I'm the Digimon of the leader of the Digiguardians. I was flying when I saw you. If you follow me, you can meet the leader of the group." I said.  
  
The kid and Gabumon plus Gatomon followed me back to Mike's house.  
  
"Mike, I found something you might want to see!" I said.  
  
Mike came out and saw Gabumon and Gatomon. He also saw the kid.  
  
"Leo?" Mike asked.  
  
"Hey Mike! I'm a Digiguardian. That is what these Digimon say I am." The kid said back.  
  
"Who is that with you, the cat-like one?" Mike asked.  
  
"Her name is Gatomon!" Gabumon said.  
  
"He has his Digivice, now he need his tag and crest. Myotismon has the original with him. Gabumon and I will get the tag and crest." Gatomon said.  
  
Gatomon and Gabumon ran away and Leo and Mike did some chatting in Mike's backyard. I just sat by Mike starting to fall asleep.  
  
Gabumon and Gatomon got to Myotismon's temporary housing and got to his coffin. Gatomon took the tag and crest from under the pillow.  
  
Myotismon came back and caught Gabumon and Gatomon.  
  
"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon said doing her attack.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said doing his attack.  
  
"Grizzly Wing!" Myotismon said as he let out many bats that picked Gatomon up and dropped her into the nearby lake.  
  
That's when Mike and I showed up. I had Digivolved to Artomon and flew there.  
  
"Arctic Wing!" I said.  
  
"If the Digiguardian is helping you that must mean you the 4th Digiguadian's Digimon. I don't need the Tag and Crest to find him." Myotismon said he grabbed Gabumon.  
  
Myotismon flew away with Gabumon under his arm.  
  
Mike and I went back to Mike's house where Leo was. Mike told Leo what happened. Leo was determined to get Gabumon back. Leo went home and Mike went to work on his computer. Mike talked with Izzy for almost 3 hours about Leo and Gabumon.  
  
After the chat with Izzy, Mike and Izzy had made a plan to get Gabumon back to Leo. They made a program to strengthen the Digivice signals so they could use the Digivices.  
  
Mike didn't get any sleep but he was all ready for the new day. He called a meeting of the Digiguardians including Leo.  
  
Mike told Amy and Jessica about the adventure the night before. He told them that Leo was the last guardian.  
  
We split up into two groups after Mike boosted the signals of the Digivices. Mike and Amy were one team while Jessica and Leo were the other team.  



	5. Part 5

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon.(Except Flunomon and his forms,& Eeveemon and her forms.)  
  
Mike and Amy were searching for about an hour when they got a signal on one Digivice. It was Gabumon's Digivice. Mike and Amy followed the signal to the local TV station. Mike looked up and saw Myotismon with Gabumon under his arm. They went into the TV station.  
  
"Mike, Amy, They have Leo. Phantomon took Leo because Leo didn't want Phantomon to kill me. He gave in without a fight." Jessica said as she caught up to us.  
  
"I also find this Digimon laying on the road," Jessica said as she hand Gatomon to Mike.  
  
"This is Gabumon's friend, Gatomon!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
Gatomon opened her eyes and said," Mike, Here is Leo's tag and crest. The crest is the Crest of Friendship."   
  
"We saw Myotismon go into the TV Station with Gabumon. Let's go get Leo and Gabumon!" Amy said.  
  
We ran up to the top floor and saw Myotismon. He was about to kill Leo.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolved to…Artomon! Artomon Digivolved to…Metal Artomon!"  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast!" I yelled firing my attack about 5 times at Myotismon. Myotismon was frozen but got out of the ice.  
  
"Gabumon Digivolved to…Garurumon!" a voice said.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon said doing his attack.  
  
Myotismon was sent flying out a window on the roof. The battle went onto the roof with him.  
  
"Vapormon Digivolved to…Icemon! Icemon Digivolved to…Were Icemon!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Were Icemon said.  
  
Myotismon was sent flying again.  
  
"Agumon Digivolved to…Greymon! Greymon Digivolved to…Metal Greymon!"  
  
"All together now! Giga Blaster! Arctic Cannon Blast! Ice Wolf Claw! Howling Blaster!" We said together.  
  
"You lose Digiguardians!" Myotismon said as he dissolved the attacks before they hit him.  
  
"I must help!" Gatomon said from Mike's arms as she jumped away from him.  
  
"Gatomon Digivolved to…Angewomon!" a voice said.  
  
"No Myotismon, You lose!" Angewomon said.  
  
"Heaven's Gate!" Angewomon said as a ring went up her arms and formed a hole above her head.  
  
"Guys, Send your strongest attacks into my Heaven's Gate!" Angewomon said.  
  
"Howling Blaster! Arctic Cannon Blast! Ice Wolf Claw! Giga Blaster!" We said as we aimed our attacks to the portal Angewomon had made.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!!" Angewomon yelled as she shot an arrow right through Myotismon's chest.  
  
Myotismon was killed by Angewomon's attack with our help. We de-digivolved to our rookie stages even Angewomon.  
  
"We defeated Myotismon!" Mike yelled in happiness.  
  
Amy looked up and exclaimed," There's a fog all around the city. Anyone know why?"  
  
"It was Myotismon's doing. He captured everyone in your town to find Leo. They are all in your arena downtown." Gabumon said.  
  
Mike and the whole group rode downtown on their bikes. I flew while Agumon, Gabumon, Eeveemon and Salamon when in a kid's backpack.  
  
Everyone in the arena was laying down in a trance. Mike tried to get his dad to come out of the trance but to no prevail.  
  
Amy's mom sat up straight and started to say," Lord Myotismon, Master and Ruler!"  
  
She kept repeating it. A few minutes later everyone in the arena were chanting Myotismon's name.  
  
"Mike, You there?" Izzy's voice said from Mike's computer.  
  
Mike took his computer off his back and opened it.  
  
"Hey Izzy, What's up?" Mike said.  
  
"I found a prophecy that told of Myotismon's death. It goes:  
The sky will be darkened with the wings of many bats,  
The fallen ones will invoke the name of the undead king,  
When the clock strikes the hour of the beast,  
It will reveal it's true form.  
Then the weapon will appear,  
To bring down the dark.  
The weapon will shine rays of light at the two leaders,  
And a miracle will happen.  
Please Recycle!  
  
I understand all of the prophecy except the part abut recycling." Izzy said.  
  
"Fallen people have invoked the name of the undead king!" Amy said.  
  
Jessica ran outside and looked at the sky. It was black form the wings of hundreds of bats. She ran in and told us about the bats.  
  
"The hour of the beast is 6:66 66. That is in 6 minutes!" Mike yelled after looking at his Digivice's clock.  
  
Mike ran to his bike followed by Amy and Jessica. Leo would stay with the people in the arena.  
  
The three rode hard to get back to the TV Station and got there with only 6 seconds.  
  
"So, You have figured me out. No matter I'll destroy you." Myotismon said as he grew into a huge monster.  
  
"That's Venom Myotismon. He is a Mega Digimon." I said.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolved to…Artomon! Artomon Digivolved to…Metal Artomon! Agumon Digivolved to…Greymon! Greymon Digivolved to… Metal Greymon! Vapormon Digivolved to…Icemon! Icemon Digivolved to…Were Icemon!"  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast! Giga Blaster! Ice Wolf Claw!" We said.  
  
A chunk of Venom Myotismon fell to the ground but changed into a sword half way down. Mike grabbed the sword and dashed back.  
  
"I think this is the weapon we were looking for. Now to have it work." Mike said holding the sword to where he thought the sun would be.  
  
Nothing happened then Mike remembered the first message he had gotten. He needed the eight keys to the weapon.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon said with Leo on his back.  
  
"Leo, why are you here?" Mike asked.  
  
"I had to help you and I found a person who was going to watch over the people in the arena." Leo said.  
  
All of a sudden the bands on Digimon and human partner shined like a small sun. Each light left the person or Digimon and went to Mike free hand. There were eight coins in his open hand.  
  
"The eight keys!" Mike shouted as he put the eight coins into the sword.  
  
Metal Greymon and I went down to rookie stage.  
  
The sword blade went white then one beam hit Mike and one beam hit Amy.  
  
"Pidgeymon Warp Digivolved to…War Artomon!" a voice said.  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to…War Greymon!" another voice said.  
  
" Say your prayers, Venom Myotismon!" I said.  
  
"Freeza Spin!" I yelled as I started to spin and went through Venom Myotismon.  
  
A small head appeared where I had gone through him.  
  
Venom Myotismon fired a blast that was meant for me but almost hit Mike. Leo had jumped in the way and was hurt badly.  
  
"Garurumon Digivolved to…Were Garurumon!" a voice said.  
  
"Salamon Digivolved to…Gatomon! Gatomon Digivolved to…Angewomon!"  
  
"Garuru Kick! Celestial Arrow!" Were Garurumon and Angewomon said together.  
  
"I'm responsible for everyone!" Mike said in his head.  
  
"Venom Myotismon doesn't scare me!" Amy said in her head.  
  
"These are my friends I'm with. We will always be friends!" Leo said in his head.  
  
"Venom Myotismon is a complex Digimon. I want to know more about him!" Jessica said in her head.  
  
Each Digiguardian's tag and crest lit up and wrapped a light around a wrist or ankle.  
  
"War Greymon, Let's attack! Freeza Force!" I said.  
  
"Terra Force!" War Greymon shouted.  
  
Venom Myotismon was turned into Digidust.  
  
The fog disappeared and the night sky shone. There was something wrong with the sky. There were strips of land in the sky.  
  
"Amy, use your mini telescope and tell what mountain that is right there." Mike said.  
  
"Which one? There are many." Amy replied looking at the land in the sky.  
  
"That's Infinity Mountain!" Amy exclaimed finding the mountain Mike was talking about.  
  
Leo pulled a mini TV out of his pocket and turned it on.  
  
"There is a strange land mass in the sky. The Army is sending planes to figure it out. It's not showing up on anything electronic. We'll know more later as it comes in.," the news reporter said.  
  
"Guys, I don't think that is just any land mass. That is the Digiworld. We have been here for only a few days but in the Digiworld it has been hundreds of years. We left it in a bad state and it has had years to become worse." Mike said.  
  
"So how do we fix it?" Leo asked.  
  
"We go back to the Digiworld!" Jessica said.  
  
"How do we get back? The first time we got there through a rip, those not one her." Amy said.  
  
"Everyone form a circle and hold your Digivice out. We're going to the Digiworld!" Amy said.  
  
Everyone in the group, Digimon and human, held their Digivices in a circle and a beam of multicolored light came down from the land in the sky."  
  
Mike, Where are you going?" Mike's mom shouted because she was running to Mike but was too far away to just say it.  
  
"I'm going to save the Digiworld and Earth!" Mike said.  
  
All the people from the arena were now around the battle site.  
  
"Amy, Don't go!" Amy's dad said.  
  
"I have to. This is my destiny, to save two worlds in need." Amy replied.  
  
Everyone in the group stepped into the light and started to ascend.  
  
"I love you Mom and Dad. I'll be back before Breakfast!" Leo called out.  
  
"I'll be back before you know it!" Jessica shouted to her parents.  
  
We landed in the Digiworld in a clump of trees. It was dark but we could still see.  
  
"Is this the Digiworld?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yep, This is the Digiworld." Mike answered.  
  
There was a sound in a nearby bush and a small Digimon ran away form the bush. Jessica followed it.  
  
"It's alright. We are here to help you," Jessica said.  
  
A Chumon came out from it's hiding place.  
  
"Jessica, is that you?" Chumon said.  
  
"I'm back and I have friends." Jessica said pointing to Mike, Amy and Leo.  
  
"It was terrible." Chumon exclaimed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mike asked.  
  
"4 Digimon have taken over File Island. They called themselves the Dark Masters. They are four Mega Digimon. They reformatted File Island into Spiral Mountain." Chumon said.  
  
"We have a visitor!" Mike yelled.  
  
"That's Metal Seadramon! He's one of the Dark Masters!" Chumon shouted.  
  
"Finally the Digiguardians are back to destroy." Metal Seadramon said.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolved to…Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolved to…Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolved to…Garurumon!"  
  
"Vapormon Digivolved to…Icemon!"  
  
"I don't have time right now. River of Power!" Metal Seadramon said.  
  
The ground disappeared from below our feet. We fell into a bottom-less pit but stopped about half a mile down.  
  
My right hand started to punch Greymon but I wasn't controlling it.  



	6. Part 6

Discalimer: I don't own Digimon. I do own Pidgeymonand his forms,Vapormon and her forms,MagnaFreezamon and Skull Hydramon.)  
  
A wooden Digimon came out of the shadows. He looked like a wood puppet.  
  
"That's Puppetmon. He is another Dark Master." Chumon said.  
  
"Let's play! I love to play." Puppetmon said with glee.  
  
"Artomon Digivolved to…Metal Artomon!"  
  
"Greymon Digivolved to…Metal Greymon!"  
  
"Icemon Digivolved to…Were Icemon!"  
  
"Garurumon Digivolved to…Were Garurumon!"  
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon said shooting bubbles from his hammer.  
  
"Time for you to leave!" Puppetmon said as we fell again.  
  
We landed on some land with a thick mist all around us.  
I heard a noise coming from the mist. I stood up and walked toward the sound. Two big blasts hit me and I went down to Pidgeymon.  
  
"That's Machinedramon! He is the third Dark Master!" Chumon exclaimed.  
  
"Giga Blasts!" Machinedramon said.  
  
"Giga Cannon! Ice Wolf Claw! Garuru Kick!" the others said attacking.  
  
Machinedramon was hit but not hurt by the attacks. He attacked again knocking everyone down to rookie stage.  
  
"We'll meet again!" Machinedramon said.  
  
We again fell landing in a colosseum with a clown standing in front of us.  
  
"Let me tell you a story. Once 4 Digiguardians tried to climb Spiral Mountain but they were defeated," the clown said.  
  
"That was a bad story you clown!" Jessica said.  
  
"I didn't think you would like it. Oh and say hello to my friends, Metal Seadramon, Puppetmon and Machinedramon. I am Piedmon, the strongest Digimon and leader of the Dark Masters." The clown said as he pulled off the costume.  
  
"Pidgeymon Warp Digivolves to…War Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolves to…War Greymon!"  
  
"Go get them War Artomon!" Mike yelled.  
  
"You can defeat them!" Amy yelled.  
  
"Terra Force! Freeza Force!" We yelled.  
  
Piedmon easily dodged the attacks. He hit both War Greymon and me with a sword and we went down to training stage.  
  
"Sorry Mike," I said.  
  
"It's ok," Mike replied.  
  
"Who shall die first?" Piedmon said as he brought out a small dagger.  
  
"Don't hurt any of us you creep!" Jessica yelled.  
  
"You shall be first!" Piedmon exclaimed as he tossed the dagger at Jessica.  
  
Chumon jumped out of Jessica's arms and took the dagger for Jessica. He turned into data bytes and floated into the sky.  
  
All of a sudden a bright light blocked the Dark Masters from seeing us. Everyone in the group was taken into one bubble and the bubble sped away. Piximon was inside.  
  
"I was sent by Izzy. I was sent to help you defeat the Dark Masters. You will go and I will stay here to hold off them so you four can get away. You four need to add something to yourselves to defeat the Dark Masters. Good Bye and Good Luck!" Piximon said as he hit the bubble with his staff and we went flying as he confronted the Dark Masters.  
  
"A shrimp like you wants to take on us!" Piedmon exclaimed at Piximon.  
  
There was a bright light and Piximon was Digi dust.  
  
We landed on a beach with lots of fog. We walked for a while when the fog cleared.  
  
"Amy, Doesn't this place look familiar?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yea, This place does look familiar!" Amy said.  
  
"Help I'm drowning!" a voice in the water called.  
  
"We have to help the person." I said.  
  
"Flunomon Digivolves to…Pidgeymon!"  
  
"Koromon Digivolves to…Agumon!"  
  
The others rowed a boat out while I flew to help the person. When I got to the person, a spout of water hit me. Shellmon popped up and said," Hello Digiguardians! Miss me?"  
  
"Bubble Twister!" I said attacking.  
  
Shellmon was hit by my attack giving the others time to get to the shore.  
  
"Bubble Twister!" I yelled again.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Shellmon yelled as he dove under the water.  
  
I flew back to the shore and fainted from lack of energy.  
  
"Now I know this place. Amy, this is where Shellmon attacked us the first day we were here in the Digiworld." Mike said.  
  
"That's why it looks familiar." Amy replied.  
  
"Let take a rest and find some food! Agumon and Pidgeymon both look tired." Leo said.  
  
"Look, there's a restaurant over there." Jessica exclaimed pointing.  
  
We ran to the restaurant but Mike and Amy had to stop for Agumon and me.  
  
"Hurry up Pidgeymon!" Mike yelled.  
  
We caught up to Mike and Amy and ran with them to the restaurant.   
  
The restaurant door was blocked with lots of sand. We heard sounds coming from inside.  
  
"Good Job, Scorpiomon!" a voice said.  
  
"Thank you!" Scorpiomon said back.  
  
"Wait! There are only two kids here. Find the other two now!" the voice said.  
  
"Right away, Metal Seadramon!" Scorpiomon said.  
  
We ran and hid behind a tree. We had to stay away from Scorpiomon. He still found us.  
  
"Scorpion Suck!" Scorpiomon said as he inhaled taking the oxygen from the air around Mike and Amy.  
  
"Pidgeymon Digivolves to…Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Digivolves to…Greymon!"  
  
"Arctic Wing! Nova Blast!" We said together.  
  
Scorpiomon was knocked back. He tried to attack again but we dodged him.  
  
"Digivolve!" Mike and Amy yelled.  
  
"Artomon Digivolves to…Metal Artomon!"  
  
"Greymon Digivolves to…Metal Greymon!"  
  
"Arctic Cannon Blast!" I yelled.  
  
Scorpiomon was defeated. Metal Greymon carried Scorpiomon back to the restaurant.  
  
Metal Greymon made a hole and Mike and Amy went in and got Jessica and Leo out and I put Scorpiomon inside right as Metal Seadramon set fire to the restaurant. Scorpiomon went running right out the front of the restaurant where Metal Seadramon killed him for his job not being completed. Metal Seadramon then came after us.  
  
Everyone got on my back while Metal Greymon held off Metal Seadramon.  
  
"River of Power!" Metal Seadramon said.  
  
Metal Greymon was knocked down to Digiegg. Amy caught the Digiegg in the air. We were in trouble.  
  
"River of Power!" Metal Seadramon said again.  
  
I was hit and went down to Digiegg. We now really needed help.  
  
I heard the others land on the ground with a thud. I was later told of what happened. This is what I was told.  
  
Everyone landed on the ground hard. Mike was the first to get up. He was hurt badly. He could barely stay standing. He took out the sword that had made Agumon and me to go to mega.  
  
Mike yelled," Digi Weapons!"  
  
A bow went to Jessica; two daggers went to Leo, a lance went to Amy and the sword became a long sword for Mike.  
  
Mike and the others attacked with the weapons while Vapormon and Gabumon went to ultimate to help.  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw! Garuru Kick!" They said as they attacked.  
  
"Wind Strike!" Mike yelled as he swung his sword.  
  
"Fire Strike!" Amy yelled as she swung her lance.  
  
"Water Arrows!" Jessica yelled as she shot her bow.  
  
"Ice Strike!" Leo yelled tossing his daggers.  
  
Metal Seadramon was sent back by the attacks.  
  
Mike and the others ran to the boat and went into the ocean. They were paddling as fast as they could but it was not fast enough as Metal Seadramon broke the boat into splinters.  
  
A dark shape appeared under the group and a familiar Digimon swallowed us.  
  
It was Whamon. He had saved us from Metal Seadramon.  
  
He swam away as fast as he could. Metal Seadramon didn't come after us.  
  
Whamon swam us to a small crescent shaped island where everyone took a break.  
  
"Thank you, Whamon!" Mike said.  
  
"It was nothing. Metal Seadramon is an enemy and you are my allies. I help my allies." Whamon replied.  
  
Leo was sitting on the beach playing his harmonica. All the songs he played sounded sad.  
  
Both Agumon's and my eggs started to crack.  
  
"Spero Speromon!" I said.  
  
"Bota Botamon!" Botamon said.  
  
"They hatched." Jessica said.  
  
Mike and Amy were over fishing when we hatched. Jessica was watching us. Jessica carried us over to Mike and Amy. Mike had just caught a small fish and he gave it to me and Amy gave a small fish to Botamon.  
  
"Everyone, get back inside me. Metal Seadramon's henchmen are on our trail!" Whamon said.   
  
We went back inside Whamon's mouth and waited while he swam more. He swam for miles underwater before Metal Seadramon's henchmen attacked. Whamon dived down into a deep valley where the henchmen couldn't go into.  
  
Whamon came out of the valley after they were gone. He had hurt all of our ears from the sudden pressure going down into the valley.  
  
Whamon went into a tunnel when Metal Seadramon caught up to him.  
  
Whamon came out of the tunnel into a bay. We were alone for about half a minute when Metal Seadramon appeared.  
  
Everyone jumped off Whamon onto the land. Whamon swam off.  
  
"Vapormon Digivolved to…Icemon!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolved to…Garurumon!"  
  
"Speromon Digivolved to…Flunomon!"  
  
"Botamon Digivolved to…Koromon!"  
  
Whamon appeared and tried to hit Metal Seadramon but he was killed by one attack from Metal Seadramon.  
  
A light appeared out of my shirt and I pulled my tag out. My crest was glowing with a gray light. A beam came out of my crest and hit my sword.  
  
"Mike armorized to…Digislasher!"  
  
"What!!!!" Metal Seadramon yelled.  
  
"Your life has hit the end, Metal Seadramon! Whirlwind Slash!" Mike yelled.  
  
A huge whirlwind ripped though Metal Seadramon's body and he disappeared.  
  
Mike's armor disappeared and he fell to the ground limp. Amy rushed over to him and held his head in her lap. Jessica and Leo came running over also with their Digimon.  
  
"Mike, are you ok?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just tired." Mike said as he fell asleep from lack of energy.  
  
We camped there for the night and let Mike regain his energy. Mike didn't have anything to eat until the next morning.  
  
In the morning, Mike was looking fine and ready to go. We ate breakfast and went on our way. We had one master down and three to go.  
  
We were walking when the ground started to go faster than the forest around it. We jumped to the forest but then the forest went fast. We jumped into a tree and the ground stopped moving.  
  
Mike disappeared then Agumon then Amy then Gabumon then Pidgeymon then Leo. They all were sent to different areas of the forest.  
  
Everyone was moved around many times until Leo was approached Puppetmon.  
  
"Want to play?" Puppetmon said.  
  
"I'll play with you." Leo said.  
  
Puppetmon led Leo to his house and they played Hide and Kill. In the game, Puppetmon chased Leo around his house and if Puppetmon found Leo, he would be killed.  
  
Leo was found but tricked Puppetmon to leave him alone. Leo found the room where Puppetmon had a map of the forest, a doll of each Digiguardian and Digimon, a TV showing the forest and a remote for the forest.  
  
Leo ripped the map up, took all the dolls, broke the TV and destroyed the remote. He ran all the way back to us.  
  
When Leo destroyed the remote, we all were taken back to the tree we had first disappeared from.  
  
Leo came back carrying dolls and gave each person their doll and their Digimon doll.  
  
"I look nice!" Jessica said as she held out her doll.  
  
"You ran away without saying goodbye!" a voice said from behind in a tree.  
  
We turned around and saw Puppetmon sitting in a tree.  
  
"Flunomon Digivolved to…Pidgeymon!"  
  
"Koromon Digivolved to…Agumon!"  
  
"Vapormon Digivolved to… Icemon!"  
  
"Gabumon Digivolved to…hey, I can't Digivolve!"   
  
Leo ran away into the forest with Gabumon running after him. We had to do without Leo this time.  
  
"Bubble Twister! Pepper Breath! Ice Blast!"  
  
Puppetmon ran away but it was only part of his plan. He had tricked us.  
  
Leo and Gabumon were walking by a lake when a tree started to talk.  
  
"I am Cherrymon and I heard you talking. You need help?" the tree said.  
  
"Nobody could help me." Leo said.  
  
"The thing that is bothering you is you think you are a pathetic friend. Look in the lake and you will see who is a pathetic friend." Cherrymon said back.  
  
"Leo, don't listen to him. He is a virus Digimon, no doubted one of Puppetmon's flunkies.  
  
"I'm just going to look in the water." Leo replied.  
  
When Leo looked in the water, he saw Mike's face looking back.  
  
"This can't be. Mike is the best friend a person could have." Leo yelled at Cherrymon.  
  
"The water never lies." Cherrymon said.  
  
Leo fell to his knees and started to mumble. He was lost to his own small world.  
  
"You must defeat Mike to get rid of your feelings of being pathetic." Cherrymon said.  
  
"Leo, whatever choice you make, I'll be behind you all the way." Gabumon whispered to Leo.  
  
"Gabumon, you are such a great friend." Leo said as he hugged Gabumon.  
  
Leo's crest lit up with a blue color and Gabumon Digivolved.  
  
"Gabumon Warp Digivolved to…Metal Garurumon!"  
  
Leo got on Metal Garurumon's back and rode back to us.  
  
When he got back, he yelled to Mike," Make Pidgeymon Go to Mega. I want to fight you."  
  
"I only fight enemies not my friends!" Mike yelled back.  
  
"Make him Digivolve!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Pidgeymon Warp Digivolved to… War Artomon!"  
  
The two megas went after each other in an all out battle.  
  
"Jessica, where you going?" Vapormon asked.  
  
"I'm going toward the voice I hear." Jessica replied.  
  
A bright light covered the whole area and the two megas went down to In-training.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"I am the spirit of the Digimaker. I made your Digimon, Tags & Crests and Digivices. I don't like to see my creations battling each other." Jessica said.  
  
"Your Jessica, right?" Leo asked.  
  
"I have taken over Jessica's body so I may tell you of the plan." Jessica said.  
  
The scenery around us changed to nighttime on Earth. There were two Digimon in the sky.  
  
"That's Artomon!" Amy exclaimed pointing.  
  
"The other one is Tuskmon." Mike said from looking at his computer.  
  
"Two years ago on Earth, Artomon and Tuskmon were seen fighting by four kids. You were the four kids. We took your best trait at that time and made a Crest, Digimon and Digivice," the Digimaker said.  
  
We now were in a room with our Digieggs. Attached to each egg was a tag & crest then a Digivice. Each egg was like that.  
  
"One day Piedmon attacked and tried to destroy the eggs. One person stood up to him. That person was Izzy. He took all four eggs to File Island but on the way he dropped one on this continent." Digimaker said.  
  
"So that's why I was alone. My egg was dropped and found by Myotismon." Tsunomon said.  
  
"On File Island, your Digimon waited for you to arrive for many years until you did come." Digimaker concluded.  
  
We came to back in the same place Gabumon and Pidgeymon had fought as megas.  
  
"I must leave the group. I have to find out what my heart believes." Leo said looking at the ground in shame.  
  
"We'll miss you. We will always be your friends, Leo," Mike said.  
  
Leo walked off with Tsunomon under his right arm.  
  
We camped at that spot for the night. Everyone was asleep except Mike and I. Mike was the guard because he had his armor unlocked. I was just keeping him company.  
  
"Mike, will Leo come back?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know but I hope so and soon." Mike replied.  
  
I sat down in Mike's lap and fell asleep. I needed to conserve my energy.  
  
I was jolted awake by a huge earthquake. I jumped out of Mike's lap and got ready for anything. The earthquake also waked Amy, Jessica and their Digimon up. They were also ready for anything.  
  
"A big asteroid hit the cliff up there!" Mike yelled to the others pointing to a nearby cliff.  
  
"I'll go see what it is!" Amy said.  
  
Her crest lit up and a beam of light hit her lance.  
  
"I'll go with her. I want to see what it was!" Jessica said.  
  
Her crest lit up and a beam hit her bow.  
  
"We'll all go. First, armorize!" Mike said.  
  
"You're the only one who can armorize." Jessica said.  
  
"Follow what I say." Mike said.  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Reliability to assume the form of Digislasher!" Mike said.  
  
"Mike armorized to…Digislasher!"  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Courage to assume the form of Digiwarrior!"  
  
"Amy armorized to…Digiwarrior!"  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Knowledge to assume the form of Digiwizard!"  
  
"Jessica armorized to…Digiwizard!"  
  
"Cool!" Amy and Jessica exclaimed at the same time looking at their armor.  
  
"I saw the beams from your crests hit your weapons. Just like when my armor was unlocked." Mike said with a smile.  
  
We scaled the cliff easily with our armor. It only took us half an hour.  
  
"I'm back!" A familiar voice said.  
  
"Etemon?" Amy yelled.  
  
"Now it's Metal Etemon!" he said coming out of the shadows.  
  
"Whirlwind Slash! Fire Tornado! Shock Arrows!" we said attacking.  
  
"Weaklings!" Metal Etemon yelled.  
  
"Icy Sword Slash!" another familiar voice said.  
  
"Freezamon?" Mike said.  
  
"Now it's Magna Freezamon!" he said coming out of the forest.  
  
"Nice armor!" Magna Freezamon said.  
  
"Flunomon Digivolved to… Pidgeymon! Pidgeymon Warp Digivolved to…War Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to… War Greymon!"  
  
"Vapormon Digivolved to…Icemon! Icemon Digivolved to… Were Icemon!"  
  
"All together!" Mike yelled.  
  
"Whirlwind Slash! Fire Tornado! Shock Arrows! Icy Sword Slash! Freeza Force! Terra Force! Ice Wolf Claw!" we all said doing our attacks.  
  
Metal Etemon was turned into dust and then deleted.  
  
"Downgrade!" Mike, Amy and Jessica said.  
  
Their armor dissolved away.  
  
War Greymon, Were Icemon and I went down to rookie. Magna Freezamon went down to Freezamon.  
  
"How can you just go between Freezamon and Magna Freezamon not go to in-training or rookie stage?" I asked.  
  
"When your Digivice turned me good, it also made me able to Digivolve to mega. I found that out after I sent you that letter. I was cornered by a mega named, Skull Hydramon. He was about to kill me when I digivolved to the mega level. I defeated him and I've been able to do it since then." Freezamon said.  
  
"Want to join up with us?" Jessica said.  
  
"Sure!" Freezamon said.  
  
We slept the rest of the night and Jessica was the guard. We weren't bothered by anything.  
  
The next day we went on. It was a dull, hot day until about 3:00pm. We got to Puppetmon's Mansion.  
  
Puppetmon was outside ready for us. He hit a button on a remote he held and the mansion became a wooden human.  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Reliability to assume the form of Digislasher!"  
  
"Mike armorized to… Digislasher!"  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Courage to assume the form of Digiwarrior!"  
  
"Amy armorized to… Digiwarrior!"  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Knowledge to assume the form of Digiwizard!"  
  
"Jessica armorized to… Digiwizard!"  
  
"Pidgeymon Warp Digivolved to… War Artomon!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to… War Greymon!"  
  
"Vapormon Warp Digivolved to… Metal Icemon!"  
  
"What? You can warp Digivolve, Vapormon?" Jessica exclaimed with her eyes wide.  
  
"I can!" Metal Icemon said back.  
  
"Freezamon Warp Digivolved to… Magna Freezamon!"  
  
I us Digimon went for Puppetmon while Mike, Amy and Jessica with Magna Freezamon went after the mansion.  
  
"Freeza Force! Terra Force! Metal Ice Wolf Claw!" we said attacking Puppetmon.  
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon said firing bubbles from his hammer.  
  
"Dragon Fire!" a voice in the sky said as Puppetmon was fried.  
  
"That voice, it sound familiar," I said.  
  
"I am Magnadramon! I am the Mega form for Salamon!" the voice said as a long, pink dragon came down out of the sky.  
  
"Metal Ice Wolf Claw!" Metal Icemon said as she fired the deleting blast at Puppetmon.  
  
"Cherrymon, what do they have that I don't?" Puppetmon said to nobody before being deleted.  
  
Then on a soft breeze a voice said," Friends."  
  
The mansion fell apart when Puppetmon was deleted.  
  
"Downgrade!" Amy, Mike and Jessica said.  
  
All of us Digimon when down to our rookie forms other than Freezamon.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Salamon!" Mike said with a smile.  
  
"How did you get to the mega stage?" Jessica asked.  
  
"When you guys came back to the Digiworld, I was pulled in also. I was trying to find you to join up again but I couldn't find you. I was searching for you when a Boltmon attacked me. He was winning when I found the energy to go to the mega stage. That was only a few days ago and I stayed in my mega form until just now." Salamon said. We walked on until about 9:00 that night when we made camp and went to bed.  
  
The next day we were walking when Metal Mamemon appeared. He looked scared.  
  
"I wish to join your group. I was working for Machinedramon but I wish to join your group." Metal Mamemon said.  
  
"You can't be trusted." I said ready to attack if I needed to.  
  
"I'll show you where Machinedramon is so you may destroy him. I swear my loyalty to you, Digiguardians." Metal Mamemon said.  
  
He led us to a huge town when there was no life at all. We had to go down a sewer drain to get to Machinedramon. He knew we were on our way to get him.  
  
"Metal Claw!" Metal Mamemon said as he hit the guard to Machinedramon.  
  
"Pidgeymon Warp Digivolved to…War Artomon!"  
  
"Salamon Warp Digivolved to…Magnadramon!"  
  
"Agumon Warp Digivolved to…War Greymon!"  
  
"Freezamon Warp Digivolved to…Magna Freezamon!"  
  
"Vapormon Warp Digivolved to…Metal Icemon!"  
  
"Freeza Force! Dragon Fire! Terra Force! Icy Sword Slash! Metal Ice Wolf Claw! Metal Claw!" Machinedramon was hurt by the attacks.  
  
War Greymon went racing at Machinedramon and went right past him. War Greymon went down to Agumon.  
  
"You didn't even hit!" Machinedramon said in a teasing voice.  
  
"Just wait!" Agumon said.  
  
Machinedramon started to fall apart like a chopped onion.  
  
"Three masters down, one to go!" Mike said with a smile.  
  
We ran out of the city because it was being deleted. We got out in time.  
  
We were on top of Spiral Mountain, home of the last Dark Master, Piedmon. We also saw his castle. We walked toward his castle when Lady Devimon appeared.  
  
"I am Lady Devimon, guardian of Piedmon's castle," she said.  
  
"Metal Claw!" Metal Mamemon said attacking Lady Devimon.  
  
Lady Devimon was hurt.  
  
"Jessica, go find Leo. We need him to help us defeat Piedmon," Mike said.  
  
"Salamon Digivolved to… Gatomon! Gatomon Digivolved to… Angewomon!"  
  
"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon said as she fired her attack at Lady Devimon.  
  
Lady Devimon was deleted.  
  
Off in the distance, Piedmon was slowly walking up to our battlefield. He saw Angewomon defeat Lady Devimon.  
  
"Everyone Digivolve to Mega! Amy go to Digiwarrior!" Mike said.  
  
"Pidgeymon Warp Digivolved to…War Artomon!"  
  
"Freezamon Warp Digivolved to… Magna Freezamon!"  
  
"Agumon Warp digivolved to… War Greymon!"  
  
"Salamon Warp Digivolved to…Magnadramon!"  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Courage to assume the form of Digiwarrior!"  
  
"Amy armorized to…Digiwarrior!"  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Reliability to assume the form of Digislasher!"  
  
"Mike armorized to…Digislasher!"  
  
We were ready for Piedmon. He still walked slowly toward us.  
  
When he finally got to us, which was an hour later, I attacked.  
  
"Freeza Claw!" I yelled  
  
Piedmon just dodged the attack.  
  
"Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled as he tossed four swords at Mike.  
  
"Whirlwind Kick!" Mike yelled as he kicked the swords to the ground.  
  
"Weakling!" Mike said with a grin.  
  
"Terra Force!" War Greymon yelled.  
  
Piedmon smacked War Greymon's attack away and hit him with his Trump Sword attack. War Greymon was hurt badly from the close range Trump Sword.  
  
"Freeza Force!" I yelled.  
  
Piedmon hit the attack back at me plus 8 swords. I was knocked down hurt worst than War Greymon.  
  
"Dragon Fire! Metal Claw! Icy Sword Slash!" Magnadramon, Metal Mamemon and Magna Freezamon yelled. Their attacks were sent back at them and they were hurt.  



	7. Part 7

Disclimer: I don't own Digimonexcept Flunomon and his forms, Eeveemon and her forms,& MagnaFreezamon.)  
  
  
"Fire Tornado! Whirlwind Slash!" Amy and Mike yelled.  
  
"Trump Sword!" Piedmon yelled as he tossed ten swords at both Amy and Mike.  
  
"Metal Ice Wolf Claw!" Metal Icemon yelled firing her attack.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Metal Garurumon yelled. Doing his attack.  
  
Leo jumped off Metal Garurumon's back and landed right next to Mike.  
  
"Mike, I'm back. I can't believe I thought I was a bad friend." Leo said.  
  
At the end of those words, Leo's crest shot a rainbow colored beam toward everyone of the group, reviving and renewing each person or Digimon's strength. It also repaired War Greymon and my armor to new.  
  
"Freeza Force! Terra Force! Metal Wolf Claw! Metal Ice Wolf Claw!"  
  
Piedmon dodged the attacks and tossed a white cloth over the four of us. We tried to escape it but we were tired out after a few seconds. The cloth absorbed our strength. We were made into small key chains.  
  
"Do you like my new key chains?" Piedmon said with a smirk.  
  
"Give us our friends back!" Leo commanded.  
  
"I call upon the Crest of Knowledge to assume the form of Digiwizard!"  
  
"Jessica armorized to…Digiwizard!"  
  
"Blazing Arrows!" Jessica yelled firing arrows of fire.  
  
Piedmon stopped the arrows and tossed another cloth making Jessica into a key chain.  
  
The rest of them ran into the castle to get away from Piedmon. He tossed a cloth and got Metal Mamemon.  
  
They kept running until only Mike and Leo were left. They started to climb a rope leading into the sky. They got up about half way when Piedmon tossed a sword and cut the rope so they couldn't go up anymore. Piedmon started to climb the rope. He grabbed Mike foot and yanked him off the rope. Mike grabbed at Piedmon but got my key chain. Mike fell to the deck below. He had broken his right leg from the fall.  
  
"How dare you hurt my best friend. You will pay!" Leo yelled before a white cocoon-like thing covered him.  
  
"Leo armorized to…Digi Angel!"  
  
Leo now stood in his blue armor with a picture of his crest on the chest with huge white wings.  
  
"You have finally met your match, Piedmon!" Leo yelled.  
  
"Guardian Gate!" Leo yelled as a portal opened by Piedmon.  
  
"Icy Daggers Fire!" Leo yelled as he fired his now bigger daggers at Piedmon knocking the key chains off Piedmon and knocking him into the portal.  
  
The portal closed and Piedmon was now more. Leo flew down to Mike and said, "Friendship Beam!"  
  
The beam came out of his crest and healed Mike's broken leg. Then he used the beam to turn all of the key chains back into their original bodies.  
  
"Nice Armor!" Jessica said, as she looked Leo from head to toe.  
  
Leo went toward Jessica and gave her a kiss on the lips. Leo and Jessica were boyfriend and girlfriend. Amy and Mike were also boyfriend and girlfriend.  
  
"Hello Digiguardians." Izzy said.  
  
"Hey Izzy. What do you?" Amy asked.  
  
"The Dark Masters weren't the real darkness you had to defeat. There is one more challenge." Izzy said right as the image was cut off.  
  
"Hello Digiguardians. I am Kimeramon! If you ever want to see your Earth again, you must defeat me in battle." said a cross of all the Digimon we had ever fought.  
  
"Whirlwind Slash! Fire Tornado! Holy Elemental Arrows! Icy Daggers Fire! Dragon Fire! Freeza Force! Terra Force! Metal Wolf Claw! Metal Ice Wolf Claw! Metal Claw! Icy Sword Slash!" all of us said together attacking.  
  
Kimeramon wasn't even bothered by the attacks. He was hit but not bothered by the attacks.  
  
"Fist Of Ice!" Kimeramon yelled.  
  
"We can not give up!" Mike said.  
  
Mike's crest lit up and hit me.  
  
"War Artomon Digivolved to…ShogunArtomon!"  
  
"Shogun's Curse!" I said sending out a wave of ice at Kimeramon.  
  
"Shogun Ice Sword Strike!" I yelled slashing Kimeramon into hundreds of pieces.  
  
Kimeramon was defeated. We had shown our power to him and he couldn't stand against us.  
  
For some reason, I stayed ShogunArtomon instead of going down to a lower form.  
  
"Well done Digiguardians. You have fulfilled your job here in the Digiworld. You have rid this place of evil and have brought good to all of us." Izzy said as he came walking up to us.  
  
"Thank you Izzy. You were a big help to us in our journey here in the Digiworld." Mike said back.  
  
It is time for you four to go home. Here is a ride to the gate between the worlds. The gate will close in two hours.  
  
"Good Bye ShogunArtomon! I'll miss you!" Mike said.  
  
"Good Bye Metal Icemon!" Jessica said.  
  
"Good Bye War Greymon! Don't forget me!" Amy said.  
  
"Good Bye Metal Garurumon!" Leo said.  
  
"Good Bye Digiguardians. I'm glad I met you and became friends with you." Magna Freezamon and Metal Mamemon said at the same time.  
  
After the good byes were said we were off to the gate. We got there about an hour and a half later.  
  
"Good Bye Digiworld!" Mike said.  
  
The gate closed but not all the way. A crack was left so if the Digiworld was in trouble again the Digiguardians could come again.  
  
  
The End  



End file.
